the_heavensfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Starter Guide
I. Introduction The Heavens is a dreamlike world that lives up to the principles match3 and MMORPG. Over the years of its existence it caught the fancy of millions of players from all over the world. You are about to become Guardian of a floating Island, raise a colossal Tree, build up your own Mages School and dig deep mines in the hard rock. You will travel through the world of Heavens and meet other Guardians, win in epic fights with terrifying monsters and participate in a struggle of six mystic cults: Love, Joy, Valor, Hate, Fear and Suffering. You are about to enter Adepts and Gladiators Tournaments, Lotteries and draws, Clan and Cult Wars and so much more. Put your hand out and wonder story of the Heavens will come true! II. Character, Guardian The main character of the game is a Guardian of a floating Island and a great Tree. Each Guardian belongs to one of six cults: * Love * Joy * Valor * Hate * Fear * Suffering. Each cult has its own philosophy, based on dominating emotion. For example, adepts of Joy cult believe that the most important things in life are hilarity and carnival, and adepts of Fear believe that they are horror and helplessness. You cult will determine battle spells that will be available for you in the game. Characteristics and how to improve them: Each Guardian has 9 characteristics: Guardians must continuously improve their characteristics to be strong and battle worthy. There are several ways to do so: * Equipment. In the Heavens one can find artifacts, armor and weapons. Guardians should always seek new items, which can dramatically improve their stats. Each hero can equip six items: weapon for the right hand, weapon for the left hand, armor, ring, amulet, relic. In the course of your travels across the Heavens you will find a lot of interesting artifacts, enchanted objects and legendary items. Each one can be used to equip - increase your characteristics, or be sold.. But remember, the higher the bonus from the item, the higher level you need to use it. * Achievements. There are three types of achievements in the Heavens: medals, collections and avatars. * Medals generally can be received for completeing a certain task. For example, win certain times in the Arena. Each medal increases your characteristics temporarily or permanently, and some of them will also bring you prize resources. * Collections. Collections can be gathered from items, avatars or medals. By collecting one rank of any collection, a Guardian will receive a bonus for that collection, but he will lose items (or medals and avatars and their bonuses) that was used for merging. After completing the full collection (all ranks), you can collect those medals or avatars again to get the maximum bonus. * Avatars - are the appearances of the Guardian. You can get an avatar by completing a task, or entering an event. Some of avatars can be purchased for diamonds. After receiving new avatar, Guardian will get not only new majestic appearance, but also permanent or temporary bonus for their characteristics. In addition to what's listed above, you can use temporary reinforcements (elixirs, scrolls, spells). You can also get a battle pet. Legendary Guardians become owners of individual avatars and islands that were specially created for them and which grant incredible power. DTLKILLERS0 (talk) 04:50, April 15, 2018 (UTC) III. Fight Fighting system in the Heavens combines two styles: match3 and role play game. All actions during each battle are affected by Guardian's characteristics, thus, not only luck is important, but the strategy too. Battle participants take turns by rotation, matching magic stones, ankhs and skulls. Each fighter has 30 seconds to to determine and make his move. Player match 3 or more stones, ankhs or skulls in a row. For matching 5 and more stones of the same kind in one row a player will get additional turn. You can also get an extra turn for "Lucky moves" which happen on a random basis. The chances of lucky moves depend on your "Luck" characteristics. Players can use attacking, healing, elixirs and spells to get an advantage in a battle . Battle ends when the health of either opponent drops to zero. Effects of matching stones on the field: If the player does not make any action that ends the turn (i.e. match stones or use some spells), then the turn will be given to his opponent automatically after the timer runs out. For each victory you will get experience points, victory rating points and Hunter rating points (for PvE fights) or Assassin rating points (for PvP fights). Also the winner gets as a trophy a random item. Attention - your equipment wears out after each fight. If you lost the battle each equipped item loses 2 points of strength, otherwise - 1 point. Spells are important part of any battle that can turn the situation around. There are two types of spells: neutral and cult. Neutral spells are similar for every Guardian, most of them affect the playing field. Cult spells depend on your cult - there are six cults in game. Cult spells is targeted to dealing damage, healing, improving characteristics or decreasing your opponent's stats, or to special effect, i.e. "Stun". Spells require mana points (and energy for cult spells) to be used. Consumables are also very useful. Elixirs can deal damage, heal your character, decrease your enemy's stats or increase yours. Elixirs can be found almost everywhere: you can purchase them in other Guardians stores, purchase during special sales or produce in your Workshop. To produce an elixir, you need to find a recipe and ingredients that drop from monsters and in some other activities too. The more items produced in the Workshop, the higher the mastery level. High mastery levels (also called "ranks") allows you to learn more complicated recipes. Pets are loyal battle friends that will cover your back in any fight and support you with powerful spells. The most popular pets are Dragons - Mortrex and Dragomar. The most famous pet is a Unicorn. You should feed your pet to make it even more stronger. Some pets are immortal, some pet will leave you in time, some of them needs to be fed in order to sustain their loyalty. The type of the pet depends on the Guardian's '''cult.' '''Dragon of '''Order is given to the Guardians of the right-hand cults' (Love, Joy, Valor). Dragon of '''Chaos egg is given to the Guardians of the left-hand cults''' (Hate, Fear, Suffering). All eggs have a lifetime period. To release a dragon from the egg, you need to have 10 000 energy. 'For more informations please check topic's: Pets 'Mortrex and Dragomar . IV. Player versus Environment The Heavens is a World that lives under Divine Server's laws, it means that all Islands are exposed to monster incursions, undead invasion and a lot more other cataclysms. Guardian's life is hard and full of battles with magic creatures. Foremost, those fights will bring you experience points that are necessary to increase the level of your character. The monsters drop artifacts, ingredients and recipes. Slaying monsters brings you Hunter rating points. A special reward is be given to the best Guardians on a daily and weekly basis. V. Player versus Player Guardians always fight with each other in the Arena. In those fights everybody can receive artifacts and Assassin rating points. Here you can fight with real opponents and show them your supremacy. There are two types of fight in the Arena: equal power and equal level fights. VI. Tournaments Along with duels, you can participate in a mass Tournaments. All Guardians starting from level 1 can enter Adepts' Tournaments. You need to pay an entry fee to become a participant. Opponents in any Tournament fight on equal terms - they have the same characteristics and spells, neither of them can't use any equipment or elixirs. On a regular basis, Adept Tournaments are carried out for resources - energy, crystals or diamonds. There are other types of prizes in such Tournaments during special events. Starting from level 5 all Guardians can participate in Gladiators' Tournaments. That is also a mass competition where 16 Gladiators with the highest bet enter the fight: the higher your bet, the more chances you have to enter the tournament. Other applicants will become spectators and place their bets on any participant. Winning prize depend on the number of bets and its value. VII. Ratings There are several ratings in game: # Victories rating - total amount of victories is taken into account; # Assassins rating - victories over other Guardians; # Champions - for winning Tournaments; # Hunters - for defeated monsters; # Miners - for digging the Cave and getting miner points from it. For getting into the top 100 of any Rating, a Guardian will receive a prize that depends on his place. Get rated in Victories rating 5 times, securing 1.000 victories in the Arena and 50 victories in a strick to become a General of your cult. All Generals have starts on their avatars. VIII. Caves and treasures You can build the Cave in your island from by clicking the Tree. [[Cave|'Cave']] is inhabited by Worms of all kinds that attacks Guardians searching the Cave. One can find a lot of Crystals there and sometimes even Diamonds, Energy or Experience points. You can also receive Miners Rating points for searching the cave or meet some special event monsters. Attention! Don't try to upgrade this building too soon, otherwise you will meet more powerful monsters! IX. Treasure hunter licenses If you like the fresh air more, you can go for [[Treasure Hunter Licences and the Diamond Island|'Treasure Hunting']]. You get a number of free Treasure Hunter Licenses each day. Press on piles of resources on islands to collect them - you can find Crystals (red piles) or Energy (yellow piles). Exploring the Guardians' Islands and spending the treasures hunter's licenses you get a chance to find a Diamond Island. X. Island and construction A floating island is your personal city. Build and upgrade your buildings in order to develop. # The Tree – a main construction on your island. The level of the Tree determines the amount of treasure hunter licenses and the maximum level of your other buildings on the Island.In the Tree you can construct and improve your buildings. '''Remember that the level of the buildings can't be higher than the level of the Tree. # Store – You can buy any items in '''Stores of other Guardians for the crystals or diamonds. Also you can put items in to sell in your own Store. The number of slots depends on the level of your Store. You can get four extra slots with the Trading account. # Cave - Every time you go there, you don't know what you will find there. It can be different resources, monsters, miner's rating points and experience. The higher is the level of the Cave, the more treasures can be found in it. Attention! Don't try to upgrade this building too soon, otherwise you will meet more powerful monsters! # Arena - Guardians can fight with each other in the Arena. You receive experience in battles. Improving Arena increases the experience received in each battle and your reward in tournaments. # Mage's School - You can learn and upgrade spells in the Mage's School there and improve those what you already know. Hint: there are discounts on constructing available from time to time. It is more efficient to use them. Watch the news on the app page. XI. Clans and clan wars Clans are friendly voluntary associations, that have the same goals: mutual help, communication, cooperative achievements in the game. Each clan has a Leader (a player that created this Clan, or the one that received headship from the previous leader) and members (other players that joined Clan after it was founded). # Each Clan has own Treasury (it is similar to the character's account), which contain resources of the clan, own island with constructions that allows members of the clan to use more possibilities. All constructions can be upgraded. Clans can participate in Clan Wars. Clan is a brotherhood! Hint: there are discounts on constructing available from time to time. It is more efficient to use them. Watch the news on the app page. Category:Get started